With the continuous development of wireless local area network (WLAN) technology and the popularization of smart terminals, an increasing number of users access networks by way of a terminal device accessing a wireless access point in a wireless local area network. At present, from a wireless access point via which a terminal device accesses a network, generally the terminal device can only obtain very little related information about the wireless access point, such as SSID (Service Set Identifier) information, MAC (Media Access Control or Medium Access Control) address information, etc. about the wireless access point.
However, with the increasing popularization of the way of accessing a network via a wireless access point, within the same time and space ranges, there are also more and more wireless access points for access by users, and accordingly, diversified requirements regarding the wireless access points may be generated by the users, for example, a user needs to access the most, or the most suitable wireless access point, the user needs the wireless access point to provide commodity and service discount information about a provider of the wireless access point and so on.
At present, as an increasing number of user terminals access wireless networks via wireless access points, such problems above will also be more highlighted.